Haunted
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: Song fan fic to Taylor Swift's Haunted. One shot Dramione.R&R please. First Dramione fan fic.


My first song fic and Harry potter fan fic! Okay so you see my love is not only The Hunger Games its also Harry Potter! And other things like Glee and Percy Jackson and Shiver and well the rest is on my profile. But this is a dramione I found out what they were about a week ago on youtube and I love the idea of them as a couple! So this is my first dramione and I haven't read the series in a while so please be nice.

Song fic for Taylor Swifts Haunted. I do not own Harry Potter or Haunted by Taylor Swift. Wow weird not saying Hunger Games. Also I have no idea how british people speak all I know is they say Bloody Hell a lot and I learned that from the movies.

Song lyrics starts with " like quotes .But yeah Enjoy! ~Catoloverxclovelover

Hermione POV

I look over at a devilishly smiling Draco Malfoy. We will never work no matter how much I want it too no matter what he does it wont happen.

Ever. Draco's parents would be infuriated he was dating a muggle born like me. We just don't work and I cant stand him not telling anyone about us. Draco is embarrassed.

~You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time but i never thought id live to see it getting dark and its all too quite and I cant trust anything now. And its coming over you like its all a big mistake.

Draco gets up and starts walking down the hall. I follow him but stay at a distance that he cant see me.

I follow Draco to one of the bathrooms in the Slitheren corridors.

I shouldn't go in. I cant I will be breaking rules. But its ... Its Draco.

I stand nervously in the door way. Draco is leaning over the sink frustratingly doing that thing boys do when they are shocked or mad or freaking out, when then run there hands through there hair. But its cute.

Draco doesn't notice me. He splashes water on his face and does that thing again. I cant help but wonder what is wrong.

~come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured gone terribly wrong.

"Draco"I say regretting it after.

Draco turns around jumpy a little. He obviously didn't know I was there.

"Hermione how long have you been there?"

"Long enough"

Draco doesn't say anything.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then why did you look nervous?"

"Im not just ..uh...stressed"

"No that isn't it. I know you Draco"

"So what if it isn't! I don't want to hear it!"

Draco's anger doesn't shock me its the way he snaps.

"I cant do this anymore Hermione"

"What do you mean?"

"This us." Draco says quite harshly.

~Come on come don't leave me like this i thought i had you figured out. Cant breath when ever your gone cant turn back now Im haunted.

I don't say anything I think I'm kind of shocked.

Draco walks out of the bathroom leaving me shocked. What just happened?

4 months later...

Im sitting at lunch with Harry and Ron and Ginny. The Slitheren table

Is right across and Draco is hanging out with Harry's ex girlfriend Cho Chang. Well I wouldn't call it hanging out really more like trying to swallow each other. Draco wouldn't even hold my hand in public and he is making out with another girl he doesn't even know in public.

~Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had. But I still mean every word I say to you.

Draco and Cho stop kissing long enough for him to look up and see me looking at 's eyes show a sort of sympathy and sorrow towards me but I don't want sorrow I want him back.

~I know, I know, I just know, your not gone you cant be gone no. Come on come on don't leave me like this i thought i had you figured out somethings gone terribly well finish what you started.

I cant stand it anymore! I get up harshly and run out of the dining hall.

I sit in the hall way far away from the dining hall on the other side of the school and I hear footsteps near me.

Its Draco. I look up and see him.

~come on come don't leave me like don't leave me like this i thought i had you figured so things gone terribly wrong well finish what you started

He is finishing what he started.

"What?"

"I-I want to stop being like this. I want to be with you"

"You do?"

"But i cant. Not now"

I cant find anything to say. I guess I'm I'm Haunted.

Okay so yep its lame but its my first harry potter fan fic. So please don't be mean but I hope you liked it. I love this song. The song is Haunted by Taylor Swift off her Speak Now album. Its good a few more harry potter Dramione stuff coming. ~Catoloverxclovelover


End file.
